rwbynatural
by peter7697
Summary: this is a crossover between supernatural and rwby hope you enjoy thanks to ArcheryGirl1101 for helping check her out. i do not own any of the right to supernatural or rwby. this is not dead just been busy with college about to start writing again
1. Chapter 1

Rwbynatural

Inside the Men of Letter's Bunker, the War Room to be exact Cas and Dean were searching for a case while Sam busied himself with untouched inventory. It was here he stumbled across files labelled 'Keys', not the first-time considering Charlie's trip to Oz, however this one made the Winchester curious. Most of the unknown keys had been destroyed due to owning the power to open a door to another world definitely fell under the category of 'too dangerous', Sam continued his search to see whatever keys were maintained, he was lucky he found one labelled 'Remnant'. Rushing back to Cas and Dean the youngest Winchester questioned the Angel if he knew of such a place, when nothing was acknowledged or confirmed the trio landed themselves into a debate which was eventually settled to find out what Remnant was. Reading themselves for worst-case scenario included arming themselves up to their teeth the trio prepared to unlock the door to Remnant.

The door opened allowing Team Free Will to stumble into a large deserted building. For Sam and Dean, it brought back vague memories of behind back at an academy.

"Hello?!" Dean shouted however no-one responded.

Ten minutes the trio had spent wandering and exploring did the trio come across a group of kids, at best they were early to mid-teenagers and one adult. The smallest girl who dawned black and red hair noticed them first "Hello" in a squeaking, innocent tone.

"...Hi" Dean replied

The lanky adult immediately bombarded questions; "Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"Whoa, easy there, quick-draw. I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam and our friend Castiel" The eldest Winchester replied. Sam responded with a quick "Hi" while Castiel performed the ever-formal "Hello" Dean cleared his throat to regain the attention "We're Legacies from the Men of Letters, we came through a door using a key that Sam found"

Qrow dimly remembered Ozpin mentioning them, the fact they weren't from this world which sky-rocketed his guard despite the ideal trust Ozpin stated.

"OK. My name's Qrow" Qrow smoothly replied to Dean "I've heard of you people before but I'm here on business. It would be best for you all to wait outside 'til I've spoken to Lionheart, he's the Headmaster of this Academy, I'll meet you at in the hall when I'm done"

Dean could sense there was no point of arguing and nodded, allowing Sam and Cas to leave first from the door Qrow's group had taken before he left the room in case someone did some funny business, but nothing happened.

The door led to the main entrance which was, of course, a massive hall. The team waited for 'Qrow' to finish his business with whoever this 'Ozpin' was /'Damn, these names are just bizarre'/ Dean thought to himself. The heard screaming and then shouting shortly followed after but for some reason all three managed to brush it off. Something about this place made it seem that was a common occurrence.

Sam took notice of the statue under the stairs, 'It looks important ' Sam thought to himself while Cas and Dean made idle - quietened - conversations between them.

It was a while until Qrow submerged from Loinheart's office. Sam had inspected every inch of the statue. Before Qrow and the teens returned to the hall the oldest of the group requested they go back to the house as he needed a drink. When they got back to the halls the teens made a show of heading home.

Qrow made a direct line for Dean, Sam and Castiel. "Come on, I need a drink, we can talk at the bar" He let out a loud sigh to finish his sentence.

The four made the short trip to the bar which was surprisingly empty. Qrow started the conversation "So, what's the Men of Letter's. I've heard stories, never been told the same thing twice"

"We're Hunters, we kill all things demonic or supernatural like vampires, werewolves and djinn" Sam replied

"So, you're all Huntsmen" Qrow concluded, unphased

"Yeah, but Cas here's an Angel" Dean complimented literally.

Qrow scoffed a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cas finally spoke up, unamused.

Whether it was Cas' question of his gravelly voice that caught Qrow off-guard made the Huntsman laugh harder which was unappreciated by all of Team Free Will.

A kid, he couldn't have been older than twelve awkwardly came in through the door. Qrow paused his laughter to stare at the dark-haired kid "I don't think they let kids in here, Pipsqueak"

The kid momentarily spoke to himself "Shut up, I'm getting there" Everyone gave him a bizarre expression for that. The kid proceeded to stare Qrow right in the eye "Um... I'm supposed to tell you... 'I'd like my cane back'" Qrow smiled back at the kid, which just confused the outside trio.

Qrow proceeded to toss over the handle of the collapsed cane "It's good to see you again, Oz. This is Sam and Dean Winchester; their friend is an Angel called Castiel" Qrow stalked forward to curve his body to reach Ozpin's ear "Men of Letter's"

"Really? Well, it's bee many years since I've seen one of your ranks, why has it been so long?" Ozpin inquired.

"Back in the 1950's the American distribution of the Men of Letters were all slaughtered by a Knight of Hell named Abaddon. We're Legacies of the original Men of Letters. I found a key that opened a door into your world, we decided to have a look" Sam explained thoroughly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I have a few friends in their ranks but I'm glad you are continuing their work. If you don't mind me asking who did defeat them?" Ozpin questioned Sam.

"Well like I said she was a Knight of Hell, one of the most powerful supernatural beings out there. She hid herself, pretending to be one of the Woman of Letters until she murdered them all. We only found out because out Grandfather travelled forwards in time and told us about it... he's gone through too" Sam replied.

Qrow leaned in looking towards Ozpin "We should probably go back to the house, don't want Ruby to come looking for me thinking I'm drunk"

Ozpin nodded and relented control back his current vessel who finally spoke up in his regular voice "My name's Oscar by the way, I'm not Pipsqueak"

Qrow just smiled through the kid, gulped down another couple drinks and ordered everyone to follow him on his unsteady feet. He would leave it to Oscar/Ozpin to answer everyone else's questions later.

The five of them walked towards the house Qrow had mentioned, it was clear Qrow was inebriated at this point. Oscar knocked on the door with Sam, Dean and Castiel behind him. A blond teen wearing armour on his chest answered the door "Can I help you?"

"Um... yeah. Is Ruby here?" Oscar responded

His answer came in the show of a dark-haired boy with a single pink strip and a shorter red-head who tensed at the mention of the name "Why?" The red-headed girl asked in a harsh tone.

Oscar wanted to reply however his nerves kicked back in and could only peter out a "Well..."

Qrow stumbled up towards the door, his movements drunk and sloppy, he grabbed Oscar by the shoulders proclaiming happily "I found him!" He laughed as he continued to stagger into the house

"I think Ruby's uncle could use some help, that's why I was looking for her" Oscar chose to speak again.

Qrow decided the couch would be suitable for now, falling backwards onto the cushions was a great idea.

Team Free Will had little to say due to huge amounts of confusion and shock. Dean decided to scan the room and the people within it, he was sure Cas was doing the same while Sam was trying not to look as intimidating, even in this world he practically toward over everyone, he gave the few who looked at him a softer, friendlier smile.

The girl with red and black hair returned, stomping her way inside the living room "What is going on here? Can't a girl read her comics in peace?!"

Qrow proceeded to burp and chuckle at it, this caught the newcomer's attention, "Uncle Qrow, did you get drunk again?"

"Maybe I did, Ruby"

'So, this is Ruby' Oscar and Dean thought in sync with each other. Oscar approached Ruby with caution to blurt out "Oh! You have silver eyes"

Ruby looked at him, a touch surprised, 'That was the first thing Ozpin mentioned to me' Ruby reminisced to herself before asking "Who... are you?"

Qrow chuckled loudly from the couch

Oscar replied "Uh... Well, my name's Oscar Pine

"Wait for it..." Qrow interjected, annoying his niece.

"But you probably know me as Professor Ozpin" Oscar continued.

Everyone bar Qrow and Team Free Will gasped in shock, confusion written all over their faces, Ozpin wasn't a dark-haired child, he was an adult with glasses and white hair... Right?

Qrow interrupted the silence with an "I did it!" while punching the air, this of course shoved all balance out the window as he greeted the floor ever so kindly with his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar sat down on a red couch, nervous as his gaze wandered from each member of both Team RNJR and Team Free Will as nearly everyone was staring directly at him.

"Did he age backwards?" Nora breaks the ice.

"He's possessed" Jaune blurts, Dean took control over that considering nearly everyone around him is just a kid.

"There's a way to test that, then we'll know" The Winchester reached into his inside jacket pocket to unveil a flask, opening it he flicked it in Oscar's direction. Nothing happened except for Oscar's clothes being stained from water droplets.

"Hey, do you mind?" Oscar snapped at him.

"Not a Demon" Dean declares "Or possessed"

"Dean, I could have told you that" Cas added, Dean rolled his eyes. Sam remained quiet.

"Reincarnated" Ren brought forward his thoughts/

"Oh! Isn't that weird?" Ruby followed up.

"It is very weird" Oscar replied to Ruby.

By this point Qrow had heard enough, he had reappeared from the kitchen holding a mug in his hand "Okay, okay. Let's all take a second and remember this is very overwhelming for everyone" Qrow's words send Team RNJR to move backwards a little, chuckling uneasily while the Winchesters and Angel follow the eldest Huntsman.

Oscar took the opportunity to thank Qrow quietly. Qrow perched himself next to Oscar on the couch. Ruby and Nora place themselves on the couch opposing them while the others remained standing. Oscar caught a brief glance at Ruby, she giggled in return. Oscar's face and ears burned a deep shade of pink.

"Ah! Sorry" He blinked away "It's just, I've never really met real Huntsman and Huntress' before"

Ruby smiled back at him "Well, uh... We've never met a person with two Souls before, so first times all around!"

Dean found himself needing to say something "Well actually Sam and I have Cas, he's an Angel so it's kind of the same thing"

"Dean, technically Jimmy's Soul was guided to Heaven after our encounter with Lucifer in Stull Cemetery with the Holy Oil Molotov cocktail. This is just his body, I am alone in his Vessel"

Everyone bar Sam and Dean gave Cas a double-take.

"What do you mean he's an Angel?"

"Angel, as in capital A, wings, harp"

"Dean," Castiel interrupted "Read the Bible, Angels are warriors of God" Castiel peered at Qrow "And I don't have a harp"

"Which God?"

"Our world's God. He goes by the name of Chuck, he left Earth recently with his sister, Amara"

Qrow gave the widest-eyed quizzical stare "OK?" He dragged out the word.

"Trust us, it's a long store" Dean comforted

Oscar and Ruby were still smiling and laughing at each other until Qrow cleared his throat "Not to break up the whole 'getting-to-know-you' game but we need to have a talk. Mind showing everyone your parlor trick, kid?"

Oscar groaned, "Yeah, OK. Just so you all know, I'll still be here"

Both Teams stared at him in pure confusion. Oscar lowered his head while closing his eyes. Suddenly, green and white aura began to radiate from his body, once Oscar opened his eyes they were glowing too. He smiled at them, the voice overlapping his own was a friendly familiar "It is so very good to see you again, students"

All of team RNJR shared a boggled expression

Juane was the first to open his mouth "Wait, what just happened?"

Ren thought he had an answer "Professor... Ozpin?"

"Correct" Ozpin replied "and although I may be the one speaking Oscar is still present mentally. He has merely handed over control, so to speak"

Sam glared darkly towards Ozpin, whether it was subconscious or not, he wasn't sure. This situation brought back the fresh wounds from Gadreel's possession of his own body, 'How is that fair on this kid?' He hissed to himself

"Just don't make us do anything embarrassing" Oscar mentally spoke to Ozpin

"I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing" Ozpin continued

"And alarming!" Nora yelled "And bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe over all!"

Ozpin chuckled at Nora's outburst "It's good to see your children still have your sense of humour" He begins to frown "I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already, I'm sorry"

"I mean, it's not your fault" Ruby states

"It's all my fault" Ozpin responded, Qrow left to retrieve something from the kitchen "I told you once that I made more mistakes that any man, woman or child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm... cursed. For thousands of years I've walked along the surface of Remnant, living, dying and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded Soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form and clearly wasn't my last. It's... an extraordinary strenuous process on everyone involved"

"So, who... what... are you?" Juane questioned

"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant" Ozpin relays. Qrow returns, handing Ozpin a cup of tea. "With every rebirth my Soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the Gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her now"

"And how do we do that?" Ruby asked

Ozpin paused "We start... by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge"

Nora perked up "This is perfect! We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take the little cute boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight"

"Please don't call me that" Ozpin murmured

"We're not sure that's the best idea" Qrow spoke up

Nora pouted and groaned in return, she threw herself down next to Ruby and Ren.

"But I thought all the headmasters took their orders from you" Ren mentioned

"That was the intention" Ozpin replied "Four Lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo" Ozpin moved to face the painting of Mistral "He isn't behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I had left him. Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities, either. No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way"

"Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand " Qrow interjected

"Yeah, play your cards close, always the best option" Dean added

"Precisely" Ozpin confirmed "Now, we have two steps ahead of us," Ozpin turns to face the group again "The first is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen, Sam Dean and Castiel will be perfect additions to our team"

"We'll help if we can but we're not Huntsmen, we're Hunters" Sam returned "We're good in a fight but we don't have as advanced weaponry as everyone else"

"Cas is the best for power," Dean said, pride in his sentence "Sammy and I have strategy"

"But the Mistral Council-" Ren tried to voice his say, however he was over spoken by Qrow

"Don't own every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and I've been there enough times to know where we can find some"

"So long as they are trustworthy" Ozpin reminded

"You can trust them to put up a good fight" Qrow shot back "I'll throw together a list tonight," Qrow lifted his foot onto the table, however his Semblance caused a leg to break, his tea spilled all over the place. Qrow let out a groan, proceeding to clean up his mess

"Good luck with that" Nora quipped

"After that, we can move to step two" Ozpin continued

"What's step two?" Nora questioned

Ozpin held his cane in both hands "Getting you all into fighting shape"

Those words caused Team RNJR to share a confused look "But we already know how to fight" Ruby claimed

Ozpin pointed at the silver-eyed girl "You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat"

"Well... Uh, yeah" Ruby conceded

"Sam and I can help teach that," Dean raised his voice again "hand-to-hand is something we've known since we could both walk"

"I'm sure the Team would be happy receive the help. Now you, Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear you have improved, but sorry to say you have yet to unlock your Semblance. All of you still have a long way to go before you're ready to pose any real threat to Salem and her forces. And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and Aura"

"Wait, what?" Oscar questioned

"He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process" Ozpin finished

"Wait, we cannot stay here forever, our world is currently defenceless, and my son does need guidance, I will need to explain this situation to him so he can understand why we will not always be around" Castiel finally spoke up, he knew he couldn't leave Jack alone for an overly extended period of time.

Ruby had something on her mind, though she was curious about Castile's son but didn't ask questions "But if Qrow's out looking for Huntsman and Sam, Dean and Cas aren't able to stay then who is going to teach us?"

Ozpin propelled himself out of the chair with his cane in hand, spinning counter-clockwise into a barrel roll before landing onto the seat of the armchair, twirling his cane for effect "Well, I believe I was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy" He boasted.

Team RNJR and Sam, Dean and Cas all held various expressions on their faces.

"We have approximately one month before classes resume in Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to students returning. It's not much time but it's better than nothing. Just don't expect me to go easy on you" Ozpin finished, twirling his cane again

"That goes for Sam, Cas and me too"

Suddenly Ozpin's eyes gleamed white and green again, control was handed back to Oscar. His balance was shot as he flailed on the armchair before falling backwards, he groaned out a "You've got to be kidding me"

Qrow, Team RNJR and Team Free Will once again dawned many expressions, wondering how the Hell this was going to work.


End file.
